


Cold Toes

by consultingshipper



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingshipper/pseuds/consultingshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning routine of John and Sherlock, quite fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Toes

John awoke just before his alarm clock. A habit he had picked up during his time in the army and had never fully shaken off. As always he felt the warm, long weight of Sherlock pressed against the left side of his body, he resisted moving too much as he leaned to turn the alarm off before it sounded, wanting to let Sherlock sleep for once, but even when asleep Sherlock was always one step ahead of him he realised as he heard the deep, morning grumble of his lover, "Don't go to work today, John. Stay with me."

"I have to Sherlock, we need money." This argument happened quite frequently, and John never really minded that Sherlock asked him to stay, nor did Sherlock mind that John never did.

"No we don't, you know we have plenty to live on." Sherlock lifted his head and rested it on John's shoulder, careful not to hurt John's bad shoulder.

"My patients need me," John really did enjoy his work, he liked being able to help people, "the surgery won't be able to find decent cover at such short notice. And seeing as I don't need the day off, because I am not incapacitated and neither are you, I will be going in. Okay?" John shifted, sliding away from Sherlock and placing his bare feet on the cold ground with a small hiss.

"If you stayed, your feet would be warm." Sherlock tried to tempt John back into bed.

"I'm sure they would, but a shower and socks will have to do for today." John was firm, but the small smile on his face let Sherlock know that he really would prefer to stay in their warm, comfy bed.

"No, get back in." Sherlock often tried to command John back into their bed if he was more serious about wanting to keep him around.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll be home before you know it, and while I'm gone perhaps you could clear up that dangerous looking mess your experiment in the kitchen made?" John really did need to get going, and that mess was looking more worrying by the hour.

"I'll consider it, if you promise to come straight to bed when you get home." Sherlock offered up a compromise.

"Don't I always," John smirked and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Sherlock's forehead among his wild mass of black curls.

"Usually, but it's best to have something to hold you to."

"Of course, I've really got to get ready now, try and get a bit more kip before you make a start on that mess." John headed towards the door, picking up some fresh clothes as he went.

"Don't forget your socks." Sherlock mumbled into John's pillow.

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

"Yes, now leave I'm sleeping."

"I love you."

"As I love you, always, have good day."

John smiled as he left Sherlock safe and warm in the comfort of their bed.


End file.
